


Milk and Cookies

by Taurusicorn2400



Series: Christmas Cheer [5]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Fluff, Funny, Idiots in Love, M/M, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27900235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taurusicorn2400/pseuds/Taurusicorn2400
Summary: Winn being Winn
Relationships: Tenn/Willy (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: Christmas Cheer [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2038153
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Milk and Cookies

Tenn was using Christmas tree cookie cutters on the cookie dough, trying to get them perfect, when Willy burst into the kitchen. Tenn looks up from the cookies.

"On a scale of one to ten, how much of a chance is it that I will get salmonella from eating all these uncooked cookies? And then how much of a chance will I have to die from it?"

Tenn looked at his boyfriend with a look of concern. Why would he need to know that? Of all things, questions he could ask, he chose that?

"Why?"

"I want to try and eat as much raw cookie dough as possible, and I want to know my chances of dying before I do it."

I mean, at least this time he's taking precautions, and asking if there's a chance. Last time he just went for it. So much tree bark was eaten before Tenn got to him. But it's still rather concerning that he wants to eat raw cookie dough to begin with. I mean, I understand, but Tenn can't comprehend why because it tastes better when it's cooked.

"Willy, no."

"Willy, yes."

"Willy, babe, please. Don't eat raw cookie dough."

"So this means the chance is high, don't it?" 

"Yes," Tenn sighs out. "it means it's high. Don't eat raw cookie dough."

"Can't I have just a little?" Willy asks as he reaches for one of the Christmas tree cut cookie dough.

Tennessee slaps the brunet's hand away from the cookies. Willy takes his hand away, wincing a little.

"That's a no then."

"Yes, that's a no. Just wait the thirty minutes it takes for them to cook."

The boy groans. "But that's too looooooooooooong."

"If you wait, I'll have that milk chugging competition with you."

That got Willy's attention real quick. He's been trying to get Tenn to have a milk chugging competition for the longest time. And he just freaking offered up to do it, all on his own. He needs to make sure this isn't a trick.

"Are you fucking for real."

"As real as ever."

"You're saying, if I wait, you'll actually do the competition? No backing out?"

"Yes I am. No backing out."

Well shit. He can't say no to that can he? No he cannot. He shall not let this opportunity slip passed him.

"I fucking love you."

"Yeah, I know. Now get the milk before I change my mind."

"I'm so going to win this."

The brunet zooms towards the fridge, as Tenn puts the cookies in the oven, so they can cook. Is chugging milk a good idea? No. Is he still going to go through with it? Yes he is. Time to prepare his stomach. Also, spoiler alert, neither of them won. They spent the rest of the day with stomach aches. But hey, at least they have cookies to make them feel better, right? They ate the cookies, eventually, just without any milk.


End file.
